


"I'm Just... Really Gay, Okay?"

by greensparrow29



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Horatio will never be dead in my mind, M/M, Only two chapters, Spoilers, i need to write the second chapter, those two friends who are just so oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensparrow29/pseuds/greensparrow29
Summary: Honestly, Josh would have said they had more important things to do- but they really hadn't since all the ctOS stuff had died down.This also meant that he had time to plan and time to drag Horatio from work and Sitara from her art. They were both very enthusiastic about this. Though they were both surprised that he was as invested as them. He did care about his friends a lot, but they were quite ignorant, both romantically and generally.They thought of the perfect, foolproof plan.Lock them in a room together until they confessed their feelings.For hackers, they aren’t exactly very creative.------------------------The usual friends trapping their oblivious friends in a room to get them to admit their feelings.This is actually the second draft of this- I thought the first was really stereotypical and not really in character. So I rewrote it.





	"I'm Just... Really Gay, Okay?"

“Why does Marcus have to be so goddamnit cute??? I swear I can’t handle this.”

Wrench lay on the floor of the garage on his back, the very picture of pissed off and pining. It would be funny to watch if Josh wasn’t enormously frustrated with him.

“Ask him out, Wrench.” Josh sighed, trying to focus on his computer screen, tapping his fingers against his leg. “He likes you back.”

“No, he doesn’t, Josh! He. He is being nice!” Wrench exclaimed, stuttering slightly. “That’s how Marcus is, that is literally what I am annoyed about!”

Josh, though confused by emotions sometimes, was not an idiot. This… was obvious to him. To Sitara. To Ray. To Horatio. To everyone who had ever seen Wrench and Marcus interact.

They were getting bad and both Wrench and Marcus were devastated about all of this. It was only a matter of time before this started affecting their missions and Josh did not want to see that happen.

It was their choice, though. He couldn’t just force them. Maybe he had misread the signs-he does do that a lot. However, that doesn’t explain everyone agreeing with him…

They both lapsed into a small silence, with Josh finally being able to get back to his work. Of course, that had to be disrupted.

“Oh god, what is Wrench moping on the floor about this time,” Sitara said, walking in, weirdly chipper.

Wrench moaned and rolled onto his front, looking straight at the floor. Surely that wasn’t comfortable with his mask?

“I’m just… really gay, okay Sitara.”

“So this has something to do with Marcus?”

“No, it has something to do with Ray. Of course, it is something to do with Marcus!”

Sitara sat down next to Wrench, as gracefully as she could do it (by that, he meant, falling onto the concrete).

“You poor thing.”

“I told him to just ask him out,” Josh said, turning his chair around to look at the pair.

“And I will repeat what I said earlier, Marcus doesn’t like me, end of!”

“Ding dong, you are wrong!” Sitara said, slapping Wrench upside the head.

“Ow, what was that for?” Wrench shouted, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

“You being an absolute idiot.”

Josh couldn’t help, but agree with that statement, nodding.

“You guys are the worst.”

“Aww, love you too, Wrench,” Sitara said, smirking.

“You have to do something, or we will intervene Wrench,” Josh said.

Both Sitara and Wrench looked at him like he had grown a third eye. Him and Sitara had discussed this before, or more Sitara had yapped on about it to him. Why did they look so surprised…?

“I like the way you think, Josh,” Sitara said finally, her smile growing.

“I don’t!”

“Well, then ask him out, you douchebag.”

“Excuse you, I have no relation to that dick with a man bun.”

“Really, Wrench?”

“I had to.”

The two continued to bicker about Wrench and his opinions. Josh decided to put his headphones in, blocking them out and getting back to work. He did plan to talk to Horatio later about all this, make a plan if Wrench or Marcus keep ignoring this.

Josh actually found himself kinda excited.  
——————————————-  
Most of what Josh knew about this sort of thing was from romantic movies and shitty fanfictions. He was not as confident about the success of this as he was before.

Two weeks later, Wrench and Marcus had not confessed their feelings. They were also ignoring each other, avoiding each other so completely. None of them had even seen them in the same room.

It was disheartening, to say the least.

Yet, Wrench did keep coming in and whining at least once a day, so at least Josh knew they hadn’t had an actual falling out.

Honestly, Josh would have said they had more important things to do- but they really hadn't since all the ctOS stuff had died down.

This also meant that he had time to plan and time to drag Horatio from work and Sitara from her art. They were both very enthusiastic about this. Though they were both surprised that he was as invested as them. He did care about his friends a lot, but they were quite ignorant, both romantically and generally.

They thought of the perfect, foolproof plan.

Lock them in a room together until they confessed their feelings.

For hackers, they aren’t exactly very creative. And neither is the writer it seems.

It just seemed like a good enough plan to them. They weren’t forcing them, just putting out the lights and locking the doors for a bit.

Oh god, Josh thought, this is going to end badly.  
—————————————————

Getting Wrench and Marcus in the same room was the first challenge they had to face. Honestly, though, it wasn’t as hard as they thought. Josh called them both telling them to come to the garage saying he needed their help with something or another. Then, they just locked them in before either of them could run away.

It was simple. Now all they had to do is watch.

“I don’t think this is gonna work,” Josh said, rocking slightly in his chair, nervous. “We’re wrong, we shouldn’t be interfering.”

“Josh, if we are wrong, we are wrong, it isn’t that big a deal,” Horatio said, giving him a quick smile.

"Ratio is right, Josh." Sitara agreed, patting Josh on his shoulder. "They'll be fine. We are doing this because we care about them. The situation has just gotten worse as time goes on. They need our help."

"Let's hope so."  
—————————————

Marcus probably should have started getting suspicious when Josh rung him. Josh was very vague when telling him what he wanted him to do and seemed really jittery. Marcus had been kinda worried about him, so Marcus decided to get there as quick as he could.

He opened the door to the Hacker Space, looking around the brightly lit room.

“Josh?”

Josh wasn’t there. His computer was off, his jacket wasn’t anywhere. The only thing even remotely suggesting he had been here was a mug of half-drunken tea on his desk.

Josh very rarely never finished his tea, it was probably something to do with his routine.

This made Marcus seriously worried, but he tried to stay as calm as he could and decided to call Sitara.

“Hey, Sitara, have you seen Josh recently? He told me to meet him at the Hacker Space, but he isn’t here and I’m kinda worried.”

“He’s here with me, don’t worry and he says the mission wasn’t as important as he thought, so he doesn’t actually need your help.”

“Okay, that’s fine. He did leave a half drunk cup of tea, so I was bit confused.”

A quiet ‘fuck’ came from the other side of the phone, from Josh, as far as he could tell.

“Ha, he forgot about that. Go get some rest, Marcus, the couch is always there. You look exhausted.”

“Okay. Bye, Sitara.”

Marcus hadn’t seen Sitara in a few days…

He ignored that thought. Knowing Sitara, she kept security camera footage to watch for fun.

Falling gracefully onto the couch, Marcus surveyed the wall of tv’s, thinking. Maybe he should get some rest. He had been very tired lately- his thoughts had been getting in the way of his sleep schedule.

Stupid romantic feelings. Stupid nervousness.

He really should have asked Wrench out months ago. Of course, that was impossible.

Wrench is Wrench. Why in the world would he like him like that? Even if Wrench did, something still held Marcus back. A romantic relationship could ruin everything if ended badly. Marcus didn’t want to lose Wrench over this.

He honestly loved him. He wanted Wrench to be happy. Sometimes that means sacrifices.

Laying there, his brain quiet, Marcus started to doze off.  
—————————————  
Wrench wasn’t an idiot, despite everyone’s teasing. He knew there was a high chance that Marcus liked him back, he knew that he was making to much fuss of a small situation. He couldn’t do anything.

So of course, the only solution in his mind was to just, not be near Marcus at all. Better. Less painful. Don’t have to see his stupid smiley face anymore. Perfect.

He was quite satisfied with this situation. He still got jobs and he still got to destroy stuff, so he wasn’t complaining.

His heart was though. It felt like shit, like physically. He’d been having way too much heartburn. Maybe that was because of him eating... a lot.

Getting a call from Josh was a breath of fresh, fresh air. Wrench needed something to distract himself. Explosives are the best type of distraction.

So of course, he was surprised when he walked into the Hacker Space to 0 saviours and 1 demon.

The second he spotted Marcus he turned straight around and walked back up the stairs and tried to put in the code to get out.

ERROR.

Shit.

Just his luck.

Well, he might as well stare at Marcus - he meant, stare at all the magnificent art in this room (aka Marcus.)

He looked really peaceful when he’s asleep.

Shit. No Wrench, focus on unlocking the door and ogle your crush later.

If this was Prime_Eight again, he was personally gonna punch Lenni in the fucking face.

“Wrench?”

Maybe he shouldn’t have punched the door.  
————————————–

“Targets are in place,” Horatio said, as seriously as he could.

“Wrench can be very determined sometimes.”

“And oblivious.”

“And oblivious.” Sitara agreed, them all looking back at the screen.  
————————————–

“Oh hey, Marcus! How are you doing this fine day?” Wrench said, leaning against the door casually.

“What are you doing hitting the door?”

“It won’t open.”

“Oh. Have you tried actually hacking it?”

“Of course I have, M, do I look like an idiot?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck you.”

"Love you too."

Ha, if only Marcus understood how much that hurt him to hear. Wrench sighed, staring at the keypad in defeat. He should have known it would be near impossible to hack the system- Sitara is amazing at everything.

"Have you tried mine or any of the others codes? Or yours again?"

"Yes, I have. You people's codes are so simple, by the way. I mean Josh's is 2929. Then mine is fucking 8205."

"Yeah, I get what you mean." Marcus laughed, the sound pleasant to Wrench's ears. "Wait, what the fuck, how do you know everyone's codes?"

"Deduction, my dear Watson."

"Fuck you, I am definitely Sherlock!"

"In your dreams."

"You're more Moriarty."

"I would blow up a swimming pool..."

"No jumping off buildings or shooting ourselves in the head for either of us though."

"I concur, my dear friend."

"Why thank you, dear fellow."

They both laugh. Wrench was happy things weren't awkward between them, despite the lack of contact for a while. Not that Marcus ever tried to contact him either. Thankful that his mask hid his fallen face after that thought, he looked at Marcus.

Shit, he was so fucked.

They sat in silence for a while, both deep in thought. There was something off about their banter, Wrench couldn't pinpoint it. Maybe Marcus was upset about them not talking. How great would that be?

"Should we call the others?" Marcus said, finally, breaking the silence.

That... was not a bad idea. Wrench was about to pull out his phone and give Sitara a stern talking to about her system. Then, he realised. His phone was dead. The fuck? It was fully charged before he had walked in...

"Dead."

Marcus pulled out his own phone. "Same."

That was not suspicious at all.

"Okay, I'm getting bored now, you guys are sitting there thinking about how to unlock the fucking door, when it is obviously locked for a reason. Do you two really think I would really allow my system to get hacked or for it to malfunction?" Sitara's disembodied voice said, coming through speakers Wrench had never even noticed before. "You two need a long talk and considering the fact you haven't talked for two weeks, we thought we'd help you a bit."

Oh no.

Wrench didn't think they'd actually intervene!

Oh no, oh no, oh no. This was not good.

Wait did that mean they had told Marcus? Or implied something to him without his consent?

Was there a swimming pool anywhere? Because he may just have an idea.

Wrench stood up, starting to pace, panicking.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Wrench muttered under his breath, continuing his pacing.

Now he has lost his best friend forever most likely.

Stupid fucking romantic feelings.  
————————————–

Marcus got up, panicking himself, at the state of his friend. Wrench was never like this without a really bad reason. What even was he panicking about, Sitara hadn't said anything bad. They did need to talk, but he thought it was just about them not talking.

Wait. Did she know? Did she tell Wrench?

Wrench knows his feelings. Fuck. Shit. Fuckity Fuckity Shit.

No, no, she wouldn't do that.

First priority now is calming Wrench down. Marcus stood up, walking towards Wrench, a worried expression on his face.

"Wrench..." Marcus said, stopping in front of Wrench, who then turned back around and started pacing in a different direction.

"Hey, hey. You okay? We will get out of here, we can negotiate with Sitara or something, we don't have to discuss anything you don't want."

"Why are you still being nice to me? I've messed up. Sitara has probably already told you everything and you're just trying to be polite or some shit."

Confused, Marcus replied, "Dude, you know I'm not like that. You know Sitara is not like that. Whatever it is, I will not hate you for it and you definitely did not mess up. No one's dead are they?"

"No." Wrench stopped pacing, turning towards Marcus, his head bowed. "No one is dead. Except me maybe, but we will have to see how this conversation ends."  
Marcus didn't really know what to say. So he did the next best thing.

Walking towards Wrench, Marcus wrapped his arms around Wrench. He half expected him to pull back. But, Marcus did not expect to hear a small sob from his friend.

"I'm such an idiot, I'm literally getting sad and anxious over nothing. You're my best friend and that's why I am so scared of losing you. This thing will make me lose you, or at least there is a high chance that I will. I don't want to risk it."

"Then you don't have to because as I said, I'm not forcing you to talk about anything."

Marcus was elated; he had a good idea as to what Wrench was referring. He found himself quite sad that Wrench did not want to discuss it. If he was right, then yeah, Wrench was being a bit overdramatic, but that does not mean his feelings are any less valid.

If Wrench did not want to discuss it yet, Marcus was not upset. He loved Wrench. His happiness was very important to him and no matter how much he wanted to lift his friends mask and kiss him, he knew that Wrench needed time. At the very least to calm down from the situation that Sitara and Josh put them in.

He wasn't angry at them either. They were just really trying to help them, it just kinda backfired.

"Thank you, Marcus."

"Hey, Sitara? Could you unlock the door please?"

The door slid open.  
————————————–  
Wrench felt so guilty. He had to go and get upset, instead of actually admitting his feelings. He probably also made Sitara and Josh upset as well- he really just wanted to go and hide.

Which is what he actually did. The second the door opened he pulled himself away from Marcus and ran out the door. He just... couldn't do anything about it right now. He just needed out.

He hoped Marcus hadn't figured out.


End file.
